sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Princess Test
Overview When Flora, Fauna and Merryweather announces a big test, all of the princesses are put to the test but only one of them can win the trophy for showing the most important princess trait of all: kindness. Plot Sofia and the other girls are waiting for Dance Class to begin. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather arrive and inform the girls that Dance Class has been cancelled, so they can all prepare for the Princess Test they'll be taking that day after school where they will show everything they've learned about being a true Princess. Sofia and Princess Jun decide to go to the library to study, with Amber and Hildegard deciding to accompany them just in case they have any questions, since the two of them claim to already know everything about being true princesses. At the library, Sofia asks the librarian, Mrs. Higgins, if there are any books about being a good princess. It turns out there are plenty of them, and Mrs. Higgins gives Sofia and Jun two of her favorite books. Sofia is overwhelmed by all the subject material that the other girls already know very well since they have been princesses their whole lives, unlike herself. Amber takes the group to another room, where she tells Sofia that what really matters is to keep her gown looking gorgeous. Hildegard also shows the proper way to flutter a fan. Finally, Jun and Maya say that knowing how to curtsy and dance are also important. Sofia thinks she is ready for the test now, and everyone starts making their way to the ballroom. Mrs. Higgins's wheelbarrow that she uses to cart her books around has broken and Sofia is the only one of the princesses who responds to her plea for help. Although the princess test is starting, Sofia agrees to help her carry the books home after Mrs. Higgins assures her that her house is fairly close by, and tells the concerned Amber she will make it back in time for the test. However, it turns out the two of them will have to take a longer route when they discover that the bridge across the stream is broken. Mrs. Higgins understands that Sofia wants to go back and take the test, and says she can carry all the books home by herself, but Sofia decides to continue helping her. Back at school, the test has started. Hildegard forgets the answer to the very first question and begins to panic about failing the entire test. Amber tells her the test has just begun so she has plenty of chances to make up for her one mistake, but Hildegard is not convinced. Sofia asks Mrs. Higgins if her house is far from their current location, and Mrs. Higgins offers to draw her a map, but instead draws a tic-tac-toe board as a joke, making Sofia a little frustrated since they are wasting time. They reach a narrow path through a split rock and Sofia politely allows Mrs. Higgins to pass through first stating that is what a proper princess would do, but she says Sofia is a proper princess. Sofia disagrees, telling her she wasn't born a princess and that she feels like she constantly has to prove she is one, but perhaps through the princess test, she can finally show everyone that she deserves her royal status. Mrs. Higgins comments that from what she's seen, Sofia will make a wonderful princess. Amber and Jun do well in the fan fluttering portion of the test, but Hildegard is still scared of messing up again, even though fan fluttering is her specialty as Amber reminds her, and decides to just give up on this part. Her friends don't want to see her fail the test, but don't know what to do. Sofia is worried about the fact that it's getting late and the test is probably halfway over, but Mrs. Higgins says they're almost there. They cross another stream by hopping down a pathway of rocks and Sofia ends up losing her fan halfway along, causing her further distress. Mrs. Higgins once again offers to let her return to school, but Sofia stays to help, pointing out that her dress still looks good, which Amber said was the most important thing. Amber and Jun forcibly drag Hildegard out onto the ballroom floor, with Amber telling her that she could do great on what remains of the test, but she has no chance to do so if she just gives up. The girls are tested on their posture and must keep books from falling off their heads, and to make things a little challenging, pillows are magically flung at them while they walk. With encouragement from Amber, Hildegard gets through this part of the test with no problems. Mrs. Higgins's house is finally within view, but the path up ahead is covered with mud and Sofia does not want to ruin her dress. Mrs. Higgins gives her a third chance to go back to school so she can take the test, but Sofia again refuses and simply holds her skirt up a little to keep it from dragging through the mud. But just as they reach the end of the mud, they both slip and fall and Sofia's dress is ruined, which to her means she has no chance of passing the test now. In any case, they have arrived at their destination and Mrs. Higgins thanks Sofia for her help, and Sofia is glad that at least she helped her get home, even if it meant missing the test. Mrs. Higgins tells her she might still be able to make it to the test and ushers Sofia into her house. The house fades away and Sofia finds herself in the ballroom at school. To add to her confusion, a second Mrs. Higgins shows up, and the one that Sofia had helped reveals she is actually Fauna in disguise, and that it was all part of the test - one of the most important things about being a princess is kindness and a true princess always helps people in need, even if it means having to give up something important. So while the other girls all receive silver stars, Sofia is awarded a special trophy for passing with the highest marks. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Russi Taylor as Fauna, Mrs. Higgins *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Michaela Zee as Princess Jun *Olivia Grace as Princess Maya Transcript The Princess Test Transcript Songs *I Belong Category:Episodes Category:Season One